¿Quién quiere ser millonario? (Spain)
¿Quien quiere ser millonario? (¿Quiere ser millonario? 50 por 15 in 2005 and renamed ¿Quien quiere ser el millonario? since 2012) are the Spanish versions of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. The show was hosted by Carlos Sobera from 2005 to 2008, Antonio Garrido in 2009 and Núria Roca in 2012. The goal of the game is win the top prize by answering 15 questions (reduced to 12 questions in 2009) correctly. The series will return in August 2019 with 15-question format (20th anniversary of the program - recordings in Poland). The leader is Juanra Bonet Lifelines * 50:50 (cincuenta por ciento). The computer eliminates two wrong answers, leaving the right answer and one remaining wrong answer. (used in 1999-2009, 2019) * Phone-A-Friend (Comodín de la llamada). The contestant calls one of up to three friends who provided their phone numbers in advance. The contestant has 30 seconds to read the question and answer choices to the friend who then has the remaining time to offer input. (used in 1999-2009) * Ask the Audience (Comodín del público). Audience members use touch pads to designate what they believe the correct answer to be. The audience choosing each specific option is displayed to the contestant. (used in 1999-2009, 2019) * Switch the Question (Cambio de pregunta). Replaces the current question with another of the same monetary value. (used in 2008). The contestants have this lifeline since the first guaranteed sum. * Pass. Only lifeline in the Hot Seat format. The contestant can unse this life to not give an answer. The next contestant must answer the question.(used in 2012) * Plus One. (used in 2019) Seasons There were five series of the show: * The Season 1 aired on Telecinco started on 19 April 1999 (Spain was the third country outside UK to aired the show) and it finished on March 2001. The show was hosted by Carlos Sobera. The program starts with low ratings, but when it was moved to the weekable afternoon was leader in rating. The original subtitle 50 por 15 referred to winning 50 million pesetas (Spain's original currency before Spain switched to the Euro) for answering 15 questions correctly. * The Season 2 started on Antena 3 the 25 July of 2005 and finished on late 2007. It was the first edition in Euro-era. Also hosted by Carlos Sobera. This is the longest season, but Antena 3 make a brake in early 2006 and the program returns in June 2006 until late 2007. During the break there aired some special programs in prime time. Specials like "Mother's Day" or "University Special", celebrity specials and a "Champions Special". In all the situations, the contestants were couples. * The Season 3 was aired in 2008 starting with two celebrity couples. The graphics were updated to the new blue graphics and new money tree. There also made a little changes on the set like the screens. This edition was the only one to have 4 lifelines, which were the three original lifelines and Switch the Question since the sixth question. This was the last season hosted by Carlos Sobera before he left Antena 3. * The Season 4 was aired in the summer of 2009, a year after his cancellation with the 12-question format, and another changes in the set like the stairs and the entrances. Antena 3 planned to air the show after the summer, but was cancelled for the low ratings. The host was Antonio Garrido who was selected after a very long casting, Antena 3 was planning to put a woman as a host. This series was criticized due to the poor value of the money tree (the 7th question, which was the second safe haven, worth only €6,000). Whereas in other countries, the values are much higher, such as: $25,000 in USA and some other versions, £50,000 in UK and 40,000 zł in Poland. The cues used in the series was composed by Keith & Matthew Strachan, not the cues composed by Ramon Covalo. This was the shortest series. * The Season 5 was aired on laSexta under the Hot Seat format and a top price of €100,000. The host was Núria Roca and the show has not renovated by the low ratings. But until November of 2012 are emited the episodes. The name of the gameshow was ¿Quién quiere ser El Millonario? but was known under the simplified name "El Millonario" and the first episode was aired on 15th February 2012 at 3:30 pm. Carlos Sobera predicted that the program would be cancelled if laSexta didn't change the hour. * The Season 6 will air in August-September 2019. The host is Juanra Bonet. Top prize is €1,000,000. Money Trees The bold numbers are guaranteed sums. Top Prize winners * Enrique Chicote - Pts 50,000,000 (May 21, 2000) * Paco Reverte - €100,000 (March 15, 2012) Trivia * Gerardo Ramírez is first contestant in Spain. He won Pts 450,000. * Enrique Chicote is first winner in Spain, and the first male winner in Europe. * Paco Reverte is third winner in the "Hot Seat" format. First winner in Spain in almost twelve years. * The first graphics of 1999 version were very different to the original. The show uses the graphics and the music after the 1999-2000 Christmas. * In 2001, Xavier Freixes, from Lleida won 12 million pesetas; two months later they returned on a charity special where he won another 6 Million. Enrique Chicote also was on the special, but he didn't pass the FFF. * In 2005, a contestant had to answer what was the mental feeling in your penis shrinks to disappear. The answer was Koro syndrome, which won €25,000 * In late 2005, the program made his first 14th question for €300,000. The contestant walks away, but he thought the correct answer about how letters have the Swahili, the answer was 25, because the Swahili uses the Latin alphabet. He won €100,000 * In the program of December 28, 2005; the team spent a joke to Carlos Sobera with a fake contestant. The contestant Which name was Mari Carmen, starred in the famous moment of the question of the point G. Carlos realized the joke when Mari Carmen used the Phone-a-Friend in the tenth question calling a friend telling guess the correct answer without having heard the question. * In 2006, two contestants won the Fastest Finger First with the same time. The both play, and it's curious because the first go home with nothing to fail the €1,000 question. * In 2006 a contestant Algeciras, Cadiz have to answer which had been the biggest problem of Rocco Siffredi in the filming of some of its 1,300 porn movies. The answer was "Bee bite into the penis" making him €10,000. * In 2006, Fermín Villar, from Barcelona, won €100,000 (question 13) he was the second and so far to win it. He walks away in the 14th question. He returned on a champios special, but he failed the 8th question because he wanted to repeat the strategy of converse all his lifelines the longest time as posible. * In 2008, during the premiere of the new season with a Celebrity Special, the contestants could won €100,000 if they didn't walk away on the 13th question. The question was about the Japanese food "hachi-no-ko" which is wasp larvae boiled. * In June 1, 2009; Daniel Lasmarías won €75,000 after answer 10 (of 12) questions correctly making the best player of these edition. * In March 2, 2012, Claudia Gómez, from Valencia; was the only one to win €30,000 (question 14). In these season a lot of people won €15,000 (question 13) Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions Category:Millionaire Hot Seat